ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Okami
Lightning incarnate, Okami wanders throughout ife in search of his lost memories. Since he was ten years old he called Konoha his home but like the storm his presence is always unpredictable as he sometimes vanishes in the night only to return a month later. Now, due to the recent happenings in Arc 1 & Arc 2, Okami has been called back from his mountain recluse to serve as a Jounin and take a squad under his protection and tutelage. Eagerly awaiting to release his wrath on those who took the lives of Konoha Shinobi. Background Information Okami doesn't remember anything before he was 10 years old except for a recurring dream about a shadowy figure at the end of a hallway, ever remaining just out of sight. One day, he just stood up in the middle of a forest unknown to him. Looking down into the water of a nearby pond he came to find out that he didn't recognize his face. When he spoke he remembered not his voice. Everything was unknown, everything except for the power of lightning that sparked around his hand, that was all that felt natural. Still, without knowing how to survive the young Okami came close to starvation before being found by a pack of wolves that for reasons unknown shared their food with him, and showed him how to drink water. When a wandering patrol of Leaf Shinobi found him, he didn't bark or growl, but had his face covered in blood from eating raw meat. And after being brought to Konoha, Okami quickly adapted to human standards, including learning how to speak, as those skills were already inside him even though he didn't remember it. His talent as a Shinobi was also quickly discovered as Okami was sent to join the academy and 'shocked' the teachers with the large amount of power inside him. It was during this time that he found out that he had retained the ability to understand the language of wolves and dogs. Before long, Okami was promoted to Chunin, winning the first exams he participated in with ease, and then quickly found himself promoted to Jounin. But as soon as he became Jounin he chose to not lead a squad and instead went to wander the world in search of his memories, every now and then returning to Konoha to stock up and rest before setting out again. He developed a great amount of Lightning techniques during his travels but never did find any answers pertaining to his past. His last endeavor which led him to the mountains of Kumogakure for training was then cut short by an ANBU messenger who informed him of the Hokage's command to return to Konoha immediately. And once he returned, Okami was briefed on everything that had happened in Sunagakure. The leaf couldn't afford him to freely come and go as he pleased anymore, he had to lead a squad and be ready for action at any given time. In the Dark times to come, the leaf would need a Raging Storm on their side. Personality & Behavior A young man who will do whatever it takes to achieve his dreams and accomplish his goals. When it comes to regular interaction he comes off as someone who was raised well-mannered but ended up rude somewhere down the line. When he doesn't care about something, or someone, it clearly shows due to his bluntness and arrogance. He always seems to be thinking about something greater, which can also make it seem like he has hidden motives. He'll help where help is needed, even if it breaks protocol, and doesn't mind using "Great Force" to subdue evildoers, therefor he is best described as Chaotic Neutral. Appearance See picture for upper body. Lower body: Regular shinobi pants, non-baggy, and high shinobi boots; all black. Abilities Ninjutsu & Lightning Release: Considered close to a monster when it comes to his usage of the lightning release, Okami is near unequaled within the borders of Konoha. The raw force of his chakra is enough to form a noticeable aura of yellow when he releases it fully. Physical prowess: '''Despite his lean physical build, his melee packs a tremendous punch. Okami is able to punch through doors with ease, can easily throw opponents away with only one hand, crush stones, and the force of his hits release a shockwave on impact from the sheer concussive force behind them. Even though he prefers straight up hand to hand combat, he is also well versed with a sword and throwing senbon. '''Speed: Although he is far from the fastest Jounin when it comes too straight up running speed, Okami is definatly not slow and in combat he is actually very quick on his feet. He keeps his movements small and powerfull when on the offense, as seen when he's using his physical power for quick dashes, as well as on the defense, as seen when he dodges with minimal movement and rebuttals with powerful counters. Stamina & Endurance: '''His body is home to a great pool of Chakra which, when fully released, becomes visible as a yellow aura surrounded by blue sparks of dancing lightning; which is unusual cause Okami's lightning techniques are usually yellow. When it comes to his endurance, Okami is highly resilliant to enemy damage and requires a large number of blows to be kept down. Even when beaten down, he is strong enough to get back on his feet and try again as long as his body allows it. He can keep fighting for a long time without rest and actually becomes stronger the longer he keeps going as he feeds on adrenaline and continues to push his trained body past its limits until his power reserves simply can't keep up anymore. '''Unique Aspects: His natural instincts are of a higher level than those of ordinary people, but not quite like the sensing technique. Instead he has a natural feel for things like some people are known to have when 'feeling like something is coming, or following them.". Another unique trait is his ability to understand dogs and wolves, although he says to understand wolves better. Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Get the Fuck out of my jungle Approved By: Keru